We request funds to purchase a high-performance cell sorter coupled with an integrated biological safety cabinet (BSC) to support innovative research by investigators at the University of Colorado-Boulder (UCB). The Becton, Dickinson and Company (BD) FACSAria Fusion is a state-of-the-art high-performance cell sorter capable of multicolor, analyzer-like sensitivity in a custom-fitted biological safety cabinet, designed by The Baker Company, for optimized performance and safety. The proposed instrument will replace a MoFlo Legacy sorter that has been in continuous operation for 16 years in the core facility. Due to the unavailability of parts, and termination of service, the unit can no longer be reliably operated and will soon need to be retired. The past several years CU-Boulder has seen significant growth in the field of biomedical research. Innovations in fluorescence technologies and cell biology during the past decade have dramatically increased the demand of cell sorting capabilities. Our core facility has fallen far behind in meeting the needs of our users due to the age and severe hardware limitations of the MoFlo Legacy sorter. These deficiencies hamper the growth of the core facility to serve the growing requirements of the numerous NIH funded researchers located within JSCBB and throughout the Boulder scientific community. The proposed equipment will allow us to: 1) continue to provide quality services to our existing core user base; 2) address unmet research need to sort and analyze pathogenic and infectious specimens. A number of laboratories in our building and on campus conduct research in this area and there is no cell sorter in the greater Boulder area that has the ability or proper enclosure to sort at biosafety level (BSL) 2+ or 3. This provision is critical for the safe operatin of research goals contained in this proposal; 3) expand our capabilities to serve investigators working on bacteria and yeast. Currently we are the only core facility on campus that serves this group of users; 4) increase our capabilities for multicolor cell sorting and fluorescence modalities such as FRET. Our Legacy sorter can only sort in two wavelengths and there is no cell sorter on campus or nearby with 445 nm and 561 nm laser excitation capabilities, which are ideal for constructs that utilize Cyan and/or Red fluorescent proteins. The replacement of our existing technology with the BD FACSAria Fusion is sorely needed to continue supporting the broad range of NIH funded cutting-edge biomedical research at CU- Boulder. With the new instrument and capabilities, it will empower the users to push new boundaries in their research and spur innovation.